


💗 Bite My Heart 💗

by idoesntshine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, Mild Gore, No Angst, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: 💗 “the closest I can get to taste your heart is through your lips. so my gum.. will you kiss me?”When the sweetest boy named Kai encounter the sweet tooth barista Soobin. 💗🍭warning: mild gore🍭🍭hueningkai-centric🍭🍭dark fantasy, romance🍭
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. 🍓CHOCOLATE DIPPED STRAWBERRY 🍓

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svnkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/gifts).



🍓 **chocolate dipped strawberry ~~ _chapter one_~~ 🍓**

_“Isn't Kai the most charming student ever?”_

  
_“Right! I hear'd that he carries candies all around and gave them to his classmates!”_

  
_“He also helped carrying books anytime”_

  
_“And he always smile at us with that angelic smile!”_

_“He wears the colorful outfits too! Have you seen his hair clips? so adorable!”_

  
_“Aren't we lucky we have someone like him at our school? he can be our insta-boyfriend who eats with us in cafeteria”_

_“Ah he's so famous too! He says yes when we ask for pictures!”_

_“Kai is the **sweetest**!”_

Kai plays with his pastel highlighter, lost in thought as he listens to his surrounding. Their professor Mr.Kim is sitting on his desk and busy on his laptop, they're only copying what's written on the white board today but Kai feels drowsy specially that his yellow hoodie is making him feel more comfy.

He still hears what his classmates are talking about though, and its about him as usual. He is aware of what everyone thinks of him, what impression he leaves to those around him. And actually its nice that they think he's a sweet student who's always cheering and helping anybody.

  
But even if he's living on a complete bright side of life, _rainbow and sweets_ to describe, even his choice of clothes outfits reflects it! And his food taste too— but he cant help but feel that there is just something that is **missing**.

He's been in this school for a year and 3 months now, he's a sophomore and everyone knows him— is nice with him— friends with him— but it still feels like something is off.

  
Someone suddenly tapped his shoulder. He blinks his eyes when he realizes he's blacked out from his mind. He turned around to look back to Taehyun who looks bored at him.

  
“Did you finish your notes?” Taehyun asks.

This has became a routine in Mr.Kim's Language class. Taehyun asking him if he finished his notes and as usual, he'd reply “O-oh! not yet, did you finish yours?”

And then Taehyun would look away ignoring him. Kai always feel awkward with Taehyun, well he is nice but he never really talks to him but just asks if he's finished his notes. Could it be that Taehyun wanted to borrow his?

  
With that thought, he immediately finishes his notes and turns back again. Taehyun is laying his head on his desk so he tap his head with his apple-green pen this time.

  
When Taehyun looks up at him, Kai smiles “Finished it! Wanna borrow?” A tint of pink appears on Taehyun's cheeks instantly and just nods, taking the baby blue notebook in his hands and looks back away again. Kai felt giddy, maybe Taehyun will now smile back at him!

But Taehyun later on gives his notes back without any expression on his face. “Thanks, its hard to sit behind you. You always cover the board” **Oh—**

  
“ _Ah_ is that so? I'm sorry...” Kai quietly scolds himself for being so tall, he's like 6 ft something and Taehyun is smaller than him. “I'll go ask Mr.Kim to change seat.”

Kai sighs. He knew he could be a bothersome at times but he thought Taehyun would want to be friends after he offers his notes because Taehyun has always been just nice, yeah he doesnt talk to him unless its about finishing his notes but Taehyun does not act like everyone else— Who ask a lot about him or stuff.

And Kai does not know anything about Taehyun either, actually Kai never got to know anyone. When he's with others the attention is on him, asking him stuffs. He might know their names and stuff but he hadn't have one friend who he's really closed to. Someone he could joke around and closed to, someone who would he feel really connected with.

_Its like everyone knows him but he don't know anybody._

“Oh, Huening, did you finally finished your notes?” Mr.Kim asks, eyes focused on laptop's screen which is cool for Kai that Mr.Kim still can see him through peripheral vision and knows its him.

“Ah yes sir! May I ask to swap seats with Kang? He's having a hard time seeing the board because of me.”

Mr.Kim chuckles, “Ah, you're really that tall huh Huening? Of course you two may change seat.”

“Thank you sir!” 

Kai goes back to his seat. Giving Taehyun an angelic smile “We can swap seats now! I asked Mr.Kim”

Taehyun just stood up and took his bag, swaps seat with Kai just naturaly and quietly. Kai follows him. Kai feels awkward now, he wants to talk to him more but Taehyun really seems unapproachable.

He was about to reach to tap Taehyun's shoulder again when the bell rings, its break time. Taehyun stood up from his seat and took his bag and leaves, immediately. Kai pouts, maybe he should have not changed seat. What if from now on Taehyun wouldn't even ask if he's finish his notes?

Well, he cant do anything if Taehyun does not want to be friends.

“Ah _Angel!_ Please sit with us!” Kai sat down on Cafeteria table with his other three art club-mates, they're Beomgyu, Chenle and Ryujin. They're a year above him and has always treated him like their baby.

Beomgyu immediately put his arm around his shoulder grinning at him “Look at you! Getting taller!” 

“Yeah we basically have two giants in our club” Chenle added “But you are the babiest! I'm the cutest though” he says before laughing which makes Kai laughs too, infectedly.

“Gosh guys stop it, Kai must've been tired of us babying him” Ryujin said, started eating her cup of noodles then proceeding on her phone.

But Kai only laughs awkwardly and shyly “It's alright, im used to it” he says.

“Eh you sound like we're torturing you~” Chenle teased.

“ _Well_ — Anyways how are you guys?” Kai change the topic instantly. He will never admit how uncomfortable these three always make him feel because he know they're actually nice.. they baby him so.

“Oh as usual, Beomgyu whining about his art not getting first place” Ryujin said.

“Because my art is actually realistic, have you seen Chenle's?”

“Hey! Not all good art has to be **"** realistic. Mines _chenle style_! No one can do the same.”

“Oh right! Kai your art has taken 10th place!” _there's only 10 people in their club—_

“That's nice to hear.” he smiles.

Beomgyu looks at him and gave him a smile before proceeding to ruffle his fluffy brown hair “Your art is amazing _Angel_ ”

Beomgyu is an amazing artists and kind but that's the only thing Kai knows about him. “Besides I think your art is a metaphor kind of thing, _surrealism_? You're imaginative and creative and that is _Art_ ”

Kai smiles, _h_ e _only drew a cube with a face—_

“Beomgyu really have favoritism!” Ryujin announced which made Beomgyu throw a cheetos at her and suddenly it became a cheetos throwing fight between them.

Chenle just _tsked_ on them, he looks at Kai “Do you know someone in your class named Kang Taehyun?”

_Taehyun?_

_“_ Ah yes, he's my classmate in most of my subjects” He replies.

“Is he kind?”

Kai thinks about it, is Taehyun kind? Well yeah he ignores him completely— but what if its his fault anyway since he always cover the board for him? Could you really tell anyone's personality base on your own impression on them? But then, everyone can tell who he is “I think he is”

“Well, he's clubmates with my boyfriend Jisungie and they both got in an arguement... he really hurt my boyfriend's feelings” says Chenle.

“Woah wait you have a boyfriend?” Both Ryujin and Kai seems surprised about this, Chenle never talked about his relationship.

“Ryujin, yes, im gay,” he replies “but anyways, that Kang Taehyun literally went and destroy my Jisungie's clay volcano without even apologizing! _pure evil!_ ”

“Oh damn, Angel you're classmates with _that_?” Kai looks at Beomgyu. Taehyun do seems to be the kind to just ignore things but he dont think Taehyun _is that._

“Maybe Taehyun forgot to apologize..?” He says.

Beomgyu instantly went to squish his cheeks, his eyes looking at him with adoration. “And as usual, our _Angel_ never thinks bad in anybody”

Being with Ryujin, Chenle and Beomgyu tires him out. In a good way. But sometimes he still feels left out with them, he's the youngest and the three dont look at him in a friend way but a baby way.

He sighs, the last class he's in is almost time and he could get home now. He tries to focus on Math with Mr.Jung, keeping his sleepy eyes open and finally the school bell rings.

Kai decides he should go out and buy some Milk tea, something to keep him up. Or anything sweet.

As he walk through the corridors the lights behind him are turning off, like fading as he took more steps and the students are slowly disappearing in front of him, making their way on the stairs and elevator. They get off school at 7pm so everyone is just that eager to leave.

Kai yawns, he wait for the elevator to open and when it did its empty. He get inside and then Taehyun comes in with him, surprising him a bit.

“Oh! Taehyun, going home?”

“ _Duh_ ”

Kai feels embarassed. Of course he's going home now too. They both pressed the number at the same time and it felt even more awkward now.

A moment of silence.

“Try wearing non-colorful hoodies next time.” Taehyun speaks, Kai went speechless. Taehyun is talking to him! “And be **_careful_**.”

“Oh t-thanks!”

The elevator door opens and Taehyun walks out. 

Is Taehyun concerned about him? Well, its kind of weird to be concerned about his color choices and Kai always wears pastel, fruity colors but could this be maybe Taehyun actually want to be friends?

“Taehyun!” He calls, he should try now! “Wanna h-hang out with me and buy Milk tea?”

When Taehyun turns around with him, he was expecting he would see a smile but Taehyun looks at him instead as if he's disgusted with him.

He says sternly “ **i dont want to hang out with someone like you.** ” Taehyunscoffs “Just hang out with anyone, everyone likes you anyway and dont bother me.”

Kai looks down, “Well, im leaving then.”

Is Taehyun really like this? Does he hate him because he's what everyone says he is? Kai would run and stop Taehyun to ask but his heart started feeling heavy.

Maybe, there are people who will like you because of what everyone says about you or naturally like you because of how you are and people who wouldn't for the same reason.

Kai walks alone, he's feeling sad. He really wanted to be friends with Taehyun but if Taehyun does not want then he should respect that. What he said really stabbed though.

 _“I wish I can meet someone who does not know me...”_ He says, holding the hem of his yellow hoodie. The cold outside on the silent streets, on his way home that is still a bit far. He's still around the school anyways and his mom wouldn't be able to fetch him.

Well maybe walking in the silent empty streets could comfort him.

Kai tries to smile and look ahead and is magic _happened,_ he saw an opened Cafe in the corner of the street.

“Woah!” The Cafe that he hadn't seen before— When did that got placed there? “Its colorful” He says.

Colors really attracts him anyways “And its a cafe! I can order milk tea?” he asks himself.

He walk closer to the cafe, the sign says **_Heart Cafe 🍭_** and there's fairy lights around it, it seems cozy too. Like a retro vibe cafe but also magical and warm.

He enters the cafe, his eyes sparkling.

The seats are pink and tables rainbow, walls are decorated with playful candy designs and the atmosphere gives magical vibes! Theres like floating clouds too and glitters, Kai cant help but awe in it.

“Is this real?” He asks himself.

And once he look ahead again, there's an even more magical appeared. A _boy—_ A handsome pink haired boy wearing a fluffy apron is at the counter, placing the muffins and cupcakes that looks freshly baked and the smell!

The sudden stomach grumble from Kai caught the pink haired Guy's attention, looking at him.

Kai blushes, “U-um I—” 

the pink haired handsome guy smiles at him “Oh hello! Would you like to order?”

And _**Oh God!**_ The bunny smile, the handsome face, the _voice!_ Its not only for the muffins that Kai feels his stomach grumble! It has butterflies too!

Wasn't he wishing for this earlier? Wanting sweets and meeting someone that is a stranger? Is this faith?

Right! Kai shouldn't be upset that Taehyun does not want to be his friends or that he feels weird and shy always with people that he dont know but knows him, or people who wouldn't let him know them!

_This is the moment! Kai should be something different!_

He walk towards the counter, brushing his hair back and flutters his eyelashes to the pink haired handsome _confused_ face barista.

“Hello cutiepie! Is there anything that is suit for me besides you?” 

— and the pink haired laughs.

**_Kai is embarassed!!_ **


	2. 🍬CRYSTAL CANDY CHAPTER TWO🍬

**🍬crystal candy _ ~~chapter two~~_ 🍬**

  


Kai is inside the _Heart Cafe._ the walls are bright neon red, the same color as a _strawberry syrup_ and they're pleasing to the eyes, specially if you love sweets like he do. The wall's also have posters decorated with fruity designs, cupcakes and sweets that's advertising what you can eat in here. A wide variation and selection of **_desserts_** and drinks but there is also a contrast of the very bright color walls and its the floor that is a white and black chess pattern, they sell _**black coffee**_ 's too.

  


But what caught Kai's eyes the most are the cute decorations. There are hanging _clouds_ on the ceiling being the lamp of the room, making the room just enough bright but dim at the same time. The light from the cloud lamps reflects the neon in the wall making it feels like the whole cafe is a lit up _pink fire_ from a black waxed candle.

  


And there are _fairy lights_ twinkling in every corner, giving the room a _magical_ atmosphere and in the glass windows trying to attract costumers outside to look inside the cafe. Kai saw it and at first thought that he's _hallucinating_ it all, how pretty the cafe is from the outside view but also just as wonderful inside.

  


There are a five set of seats around, maroon and pink chairs and rainbow tables with different centerpieces. Flowers on a vase that's glowing and _there are even plushies around_ — wait they're **everywhere**.

  


But Kai decided to sit on a spot with the most beautiful view and its in front of the counter/bar on a rainbow stool, the _pink haired barista_ who's wearing a black fluffy apron and a red berret, charmingly laughs at his flirty attempt and Kai is embarassed but appeased with the barista's reaction.

  


The pink haired barista calms down and fixes his specs glasses, looking directly at kai with a bunny smile “I'd like reccomend you a _strawberry bubble tea_ if you want,” Kai nods his head instantly. Didn't he planned to buy a milktea earlier? How convenient is this place, he wanted to cheer up.

  
“I'd like to have one please, thank you.” he ordered. The barista only smiles again before turning around to do the drink but it didn't stop Kai from observing him still. The barista seems to be taller than him, he certainly have to be and is super fit too.

  
After several minutes the barista came back to him, “Here you go” a strawberry bubble tea is placed in front of him with a pink and white striped straw. Kai took it and smiles at the barista taking a sip.

  
“O _h!_ ” he exclaims, eyes sparkling “It taste so sweet!” then he immediately slurps more of it.

  
The barista chuckles at him “Did you like it? its my favorite drink too.”

  
“I do! how come i never saw this cafe before?” Kai puts down his strawberry bubble tea but the same time soobin hands him chocolate muffins and he took one without having second thoughts.

  
While Kai eats the muffin, the barista answers him “The cafe just opened today its my family's business they handed to me to manage.”

  
“Oh so you're the owner too?” the barista nods his head yes. so not only he is _handsome and cute, he's filth rich too_ , what a husband material. Kai blushes at the thought.

  
“Yes and actually you're my first costumer too” the barista says with his bunny smile charming him effectively.

  
“Oh really?! actually i was planning to buy milktea too and found this place, im so glad i did since i needed something to cheer me up” Kai says as he sips his strawberry bubble tea.

  
The barista shows concern, “Something happened?”

  
“O _h you wanna know?_ ” Kai winks to the barista who shyly smiles.

  
“Well, as my first costumer i want to give you the best service.”

  
“ _Ah~_ ” Kai disappointedly pouts.

  
“But i wouldn't want _my first and cute_ first costumer to be so sad so... can i know?” Kai instantly giggles. The barista is flirting back at him, _he cannot believe this_. 

  
But of course Kai got to play it cool and besides he's not here for cute boys _(except now the barista kai just gotta let out his inner hoe)_ “Okay i will tell you but please dont laugh at me okay?” the barista nods his head.

  
“So um, not to brag or anything but im popular in my school” Kai is totally bragging about it, not to just get to know with the barista but he also gotta impress him. Kai is not really sure if being popular at school is impressive though but the way the barista reacts with an impressive ' _oooh_ ' is really adorable.

  
“Well mostly because they all think im a baby or something, which i know im cute and aware of— i always wear pastel and cute hairclips!” 

  
The barista nods and reach his hand touching Kai's yellow ribbon hair clips _“I see.”_

  
Kai blushes “S-so um, I have this classmate and he's nice. not talkative but really smart, he's bothered by me for a while because he couldn't see the wall and so I swap seats with him and I guess its fine? until the last period we met at the elevators again and I ask him to hang out but he said he dont want to hang out with someone like me.”

  
“Ah..” the barista retrieve his hand from touching Kai's hair and looks at him “Maybe he's annoyed of your popularity.”

  
“You think so?... well yeah he said I ca hang out with anybody instead but I feel so tired from anybody.. I dont hate them but ever since everyone is gushing about me I feel like im just in a different world.”

  
“You dont have friends?”

  
“I do but they baby me too, I mean its not that I dont like it! Ah.. Im probably just thinking too much.” Kai reach for his drink and sips again, lips turning smile because of the sweet taste.

  
“I really like what you made me, they instantly cheered me up” Kai says and smiles at the barista.

  
“Hmm yeah, when you flirted at me earlier i thought maybe because its my pink hair that you stare too much so i recommended you that.”

  
“It look really cute on you.” Kai grins, he moves to lay his head on the counter table freely hiding his own blush and the fact that his heart is beating fast.

  
Kai has already finished his drink and the barista took the cup aside as kai plays with the plushie that is place on the counter with candies on the bottle that its holding.

  
The barista leans in on the counter closely, crossed arms on the counter table _“Is there anything you want more?_ ” he asks.

  
Should he ask for his number? his last name maybe? hand in marriage— Kai looks at the barista's chocolate eyes, there's an energy that is pulling him in. From even when he entered the cafe, its like everything he is looking for is to be found in a surreal place like this.

and maybe this is all just a dream. what if he wakes up and found out there was never a heart cafe, a pink haired cute barista that is shy but also flirts back at him? what if this isn't real?

  
“Can i kiss you?”

  
For a moment, Kai thought the barista would only laugh at him again and reject him or something because how scandalous would that be, specially he is the owner of the cafe too but the barista only leans in more from the other side of corner and his hands reach to grab Kai's face making him close his own eyes.

he felt his body weaken.

  


  
**“You shouldn't ask for a kiss from a stranger.”**

  


  
The sudden deep voice from the barista sends a shiver to Kai, his eyes opened catching his breath. For a moment he thought he's in a different place with a different person.

  
But the barista is now just smiling at him like earlier. “And by the way my name is Soobin, we can be friends.”

  
Kai blushes again “wow i-i got rejected and friendzoned—”

  
Soobin laughs. He takes out a candy with a blue wrapper from his pocket he reach to grab kai's hand and places the candy there “Weren't you wishing to have someone to know you though? so then, i'll try to get to know more about you first _before getting to have your kiss_ ”

  
Kai smiles. Maybe soobin is right, they're both a stranger and this is like Kai is asking for a one night making out with random cute guys to cheer himself up. Soobin listened to him rant earlier and wants to be friends even after his embarasing flirty and needyness and the fact that he's the owner here?

  
But he feels like there is something more from the way Soobin put out his words, he even said Kai wished to have someone knowing him— “But what if this isn't real?” he ask.

  
Soobin closes kai's hand that is holding the candy “Eat this, its a crystal candy and you can just comeback here tomorrow again. We always open at night.”

  
He smiles at Soobin, he feels sleepy too “Alright, i'll get going now. How much is my bill?”

  
Soobin winks “It's all free as my first costumer.”

  
“Oh really?! I'll go here everyday then!” Kai stood up from the chair, the fairylights change its color to rainbow as he made his way to the entrance door and he feels like the whole cafe is slowly changing as he do so. He turns around suddenly and everything stopped “Oh by the way my name is Kai! Bye bye!”

Soobin waves at him and smiles “S _ee you again, Kai._ ”

  


  


  
Kai that night got home really late. He couldn't believe its already midnight when he got home. Their house lights are off and he have to quietly use his own spare key and get to his room.

  
Kai was about to open his door when his younger sister appeared behind him “Why are you late?”

  
“Bahiyyih, dont tell dad,” he whispers “I went on a cafe.”

  
“You should be careful. there's news going around we watched earlier, a killer or something are taking teenagers and takes out their organs. Five where found today close by to your school.”

  
“Close by my school?” he and his two sisters dont go to the same school. 

  
Kai goes to the closest in their neighborhood which is a performing and arts school that he really choose because he likes the uniform (its a different color uniform each day) But its also because he dont have to have his dad drive him, his father's work is close with his sister's school so that'll be easier for them.

  
“Yeah, dad is worried since you go home very late too.”

  
“Tell dad i'll try to find a going home buddy that i can walk with, I have friends who lives in the same neighborhood.” the truth is, Kai dont know where everyone lives in actually.

  
“Okay.” then Bahiyyih finally left him alone.

  
Kai entered his room and laid down on his bed that is full of plushies. He cant worry about the news, he can just ask someone tomorrow who he can go home with and besides, something good happened today.

  
He met Soobin from the heart cafe. Although he got straight up rejected— why is everyone rejecting him today? He can understand and maybe he can get to know someone who'll get to know him too! How excited would that be?

  
Kai wonders what kind of person Soobin is, a cute charming bunny. Kai took out and opened the candy wrapper, its the candy that soobin gave him, a crystal candy reveals itself shining light and Kai couldnt help but awe.

  
_“Everything was real”_

  


  


  


  
“You didn't get to manage to have a prey today Soobin? You wanna die?”

  
Soobin turns around, the whole cafe is dark now since there is no other human beings around. He sit by a chair facing the kitchen, “I'll try again tomorrow.”

  
The other guy who's in the kitchen laughs, his hand gloves bloody with a knife. “Weren't there a kid in here earlier?”

  
Soobin remembers the yellow hooded boy, with yellow ribbon hair clips, a sad gloomy face that turns into glitters smile after drinking the strawberry bubble tea “Gave them the candy... _that could just kill them instead_.” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> What do u think so far? :D


End file.
